


A Thousand Words

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Letters
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 是这样一个夜晚，我宣判了你儿子的死刑，坐在这里写下给你的信。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Not A Romance - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> “你让他活着，只是为了他能在适当的时候赴死？”  
> “别大惊失色，西弗勒斯。你目睹了多少男男女女的死？”  
> “最近，只有那些我无力相救的人。”斯内普说，然后他站了起来，“你利用了我。”  
> “什么意思？”  
> “我为你做密探，为你编造谎言，为你冒着致命的危险。这一切据说都是为了保证莉莉·波特儿子的安全。现在你却告诉我，你养着他就像养着一头待杀的猪——”
> 
> 食用说明：在这个夜晚，斯内普给莉莉写了一封信。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

记不清哪一天是我最后一次写下“To my Lily”，但我记得那个时刻，笔尖在羊皮纸上一英寸的高处停留，直至墨水滴落，也没能写出最后一个词语。

那是我停止妄想的时刻，我理解到你从不属于我，甚至也不属于波特，不属于凤凰社或格兰芬多。你红木般的深红色长发，湖水般的眸子，脸颊上可爱的雀斑，你的一颦一笑、一喜一怒，都只属于你自己，独一无二的莉莉。

这一次又是为了什么呢？对了，是因为刚才，我宣判了你儿子的死刑。你十六岁的儿子，相貌与父亲相似，却偏偏有你的眼睛。

不，不对，不是你的眼睛。它们有你的形状和颜色，但那背后，却没有你，甚至也没有波特。你们是幸福的，被爱着的，而你们的儿子，却常常不是。

我想说这怪我，但那是老生常谈，哪怕是真理，反复听上一百遍也会腻。那就不说了吧，我赎不尽我的罪，听不到你的原谅，这一次与上一次也没有什么不一样。

真正值得一提的，是我对邓不利多宣称他是“莉莉·波特的儿子”，那时我满腔愤怒，什么也没有想。所以你看，不管再怎么不愿意，我也还是承认了。你是莉莉·波特，尽管我宁愿你是莉莉·伊万斯，或者莉莉什么别的。

我猜我永远都不会原谅邓不利多了。我以为我补偿你的方式是保护你的儿子，然而我却同意了送他最后一程，告诉他你用生命换来他的存活，只是为了让他晚十几年死去。我闭上眼，每每看到你的身体倒在摇篮前，用尽最后一点生命守护你的男孩。保护他曾令我感觉自己在向你靠近，我在你之后做同样的事，也许意味着我终究能成为和你一样的人，有机会能拥有你的人，只是晚了一步。

你我皆知，二者都落了空。

在听命于他的所有人中，邓不利多将这件事托付给我，只是因为我做得到，和他要我成为杀害他自己的凶器一样。他永远不会要求你，或者波特，或者布莱克，去做这样的事，因为你们的心绝不容忍如此恶行。而我，给我充分的理由，我做得到杀人，或将一个无辜的男孩送上绝路。是因为这个，所以我还活着，而你们都死了吗？

当我一心只想得到你的时候，你想要挽救许许多多的人——你深爱的人，你憎恶的人；现在我抬起头，看到众多无辜者的苦难，却同意为结束这一切葬送你的儿子。在我们单方面的通信中，我无数次寻求你的支持，然而这一次，我绝没有胆量。无论如何，我终究不会跟你做出相同的选择，我的生命终结后，想必也不会跟你去同一个地方。

这个想法令人沮丧，也叫我如释重负。我曾执着于成为与我父亲相反的人，也曾想要成为你那样，只是到现在，我猜我们都只会越活越像自己。

你是怎样一个人呢，莉莉？有时我举目四顾，发现所有人都在遗忘你，不论是那些与你素不相识的人，还是那些决心要铭记你的，甚至也包括我。你是我的圣坛，你儿子的圣坛，斯拉格霍恩的圣坛，也许还是其他人的。在你儿子的脑海中，我看到你的雕塑，凝聚成母爱应有的样子，温柔，体贴，无私奉献，我几乎要告诉他这是错的。我不认识作为母亲的你，因而知晓你远不止此。

然而稍作回忆，我便意识到连我自己印象中的你，都不全是真的。我总认为你是个小女孩，纯洁、友善，周身围绕着夏日的光晕，也许有一天，会再次向我伸出友谊之手，对我承诺不再孤单。但真正的你呀，是那么容易生气，有你相伴的回忆里，我几乎找不到哪一天没见过你发脾气的样子。真奇怪不是么？大脑让你记得的东西。

说到容易生气，前些天米勒娃告诉我，她今年收到的关于斯莱特林院长的投诉少多了。她很高兴我能不再为自己的愤怒所控制，而我在想：要不了多久，就该轮到你恨我入骨了。对邓不利多残存了多少余生，我跟他一样清楚，我的任务正是将他物尽其用。

或许这就是原因吧。多年来我像一个成长缓慢的青少年，紧抓那个愤世嫉俗的自己不放，因自身的苦难迁怒所有人。人们说父母是阻挡在你与死亡之间的最后一道屏障，我真正的父亲不够资格，尽管现在我对他多了些理解，但仍然，我无法尊敬那个男人。我可以对你诉说，莉莉，是邓不利多将我从毁灭的边缘拖了回来，给我赎罪的机会，我恨他，是因为我尊敬他。他死去了，我漫长的幼稚时期也终于落幕。我要开始成为他了，不管我有没有准备好。

那也是成长一词的部分含义，不是吗？你意识到自己会失去所爱的时刻，你意识到别人也会疼痛的时刻，你意识到自己会死的时刻，它们突然到来，不在乎你愿不愿意、是否做了迎接的准备。没人有义务等着你长大，如果我早些明白，其他教师或者就可以少听许多抱怨，隆巴顿家的孩子博格特便不必是我，又或者，如果我敢去想的话，你还活着。

三十七岁的莉莉·波特，这么设想还真是很奇怪。你会发胖吗？你的脸上会有皱纹吗？你会抱怨身体不如从前灵巧吗？你跟你丈夫是否恩爱如初？你们会不会有一大群孩子，像韦斯莱们一样？

孩子啊，我从没想过自己会有孩子，仔细想想，确实也是没有的好。然而当死亡的阴影逼近，就算是我，也会希望自己的生命能以某种形式留存，多停一会儿，在这你所热爱的世界。我从不爱它，但在我荒诞自私的脑海中，也许我多拥有一天的生活，便多得一分你的爱与眷恋。

你和波特的生命便在那孩子身上延续着，我看到他像波特一样莽撞，像你一样易怒，同时像你们一样，勇于战斗，向往光明。他与你们都不同，又都相同。我想如果当他死去，你们的生命才真正结束了，那么，我便杀了你们两次。

是这样一个夜晚，我宣判了你儿子的死刑，坐在这里写下给你的信。就像此前的每一封，它将在火炉里迎来终结。仍然，我怀着同等的忐忑，希望你等待着聆听，或者，它们仅仅是化为灰烬，无从打扰你的安宁。千百幽灵在世间飘荡，墙上画像从不静默，还有千百年来人们编织的无数关于死后世界的设想，然而终究，没有一个活着的人能告诉我们死者都去了哪里。人们最终只能说，逝者已矣。

你已然逝去，我曾假装你是我会做每一件过去不会做的事的原因，现在我只能承认，那些都是为了我自己。我同意将你的儿子推向死亡，便是承认你真正地离开了，过去的我真正地错了，执笔这一个我，则还要在这条路上走下去。我将保护每一个学生，敬佩我的学生，憎恨我的学生，被我杀死的人们皆是如此，我想必也将因此死去。

月亮要落下去了，莉莉。今夜你仍不发一词，而我的灵魂，却听见了千言万语。

（全文完）


End file.
